A Night with Chun Li
by Iamyourmaster
Summary: A stalker seeks Chun li and his intetions are not for the faint hearted...


**My first fic and already I'm not pulling back any punches, this is a dark themed story, the uncensored version is on the adult fanfiction site. This will be toned down a bit and to show this won't be one deimensional, there will be two endings. Hopefully to flesh out the phrase 'unexpected'**

**Disclaimer: Chun Li is a aproperty of capcom, my work is non profit and done on my own accord.**

**

* * *

**

**A Night with Chun Li**

**Chapter I**

* * *

It was a disaster, from the word go, really it was. He saw the entire mess made by the authorities, there was no surveillance to co-ordinate the pursuit. It appeared comical, ludicrous as he watched it from the upper floors of the central shopping mall. A small self built bridge linked one building to the next and from the windows he saw a madman firing at anything dressed in uniforms. It was just as he suspected, Hong Kong knew shit about control a scene. They did know however in how to aggravate one of the most violent men in Hong Kong, a wanted suspect, Kiu Sun. He even took down a few of those men in uniform who chased him by his customised eagle handgun. He could see it all from above, seeing the fierce pace of Sun, leaping over car after car, whose passengers fled and deserted their vehicles to the mercy of the gun fire from behind was making his escape with impressive speed. Strong legs, controlled balanced and a cold hard look as he aimed made sun a foe to be reckoned with.

He had no interest with sun, the only reason he picked up on this was because sun was also a target of a former street fighter. Street Fighter, was a name of a project set up by the ever elusive M. Bison, a system where it would label the most powerful warriors of the current generation for whatever reason. Chun Li was labelled one or did Bison label her personally? It couldn't had been for beauty for he had learnt she had to fight off one of his henchmen Vega, a man renowned for skinning people alive. To slit their throats and strip their pride and flesh, at one slash at a time. Still, he followed as best as he could, to track sun as the authorities here did for with Bison in the shadows, sun was Chun Li's next step. Now because of a series of blunders did he find and follow Sun at last but unlike the fools below, kept himself far from view, but not too far so he could not see them. In his head he counted down the seconds to when Chun Li may come, now Sun was out in the open, it looked he may have to leave one building to the next to keep track before seeing someone racing to Sun. It must had been Chun li, her own uniform that cries out defiance to protocol and honour to her native tradition, the reckless charge, facing sun head on and that she was very, very, very beautiful. Made it apparent he found her at long last.

She could had died or suffered a wound so bad he would lose interest to her altogether, but as it stood in the open day, Sun with a clear distance away from his pursuers faced the woman and fired his rounds from that burning muzzle of his weapon. The shots smashed the windows the surrounding objects, put holes in solid structures but none on Chun Li. The lady dressed in nothing but a blue cheongsam, avoided the shots, moved side to side, tilting her body, her balance was superb and the legs powerful enough for her to send her in the air with eyes held onto sun. She never laid her eyes off her opponent. Her Ox tailed hair style never went out of place in that battle and before sun could fire another round, a boot laid deep into his jaw and blood pasted itself on chun li's heel. Sun now a whimper by the pain was given a solid punch to the face and brought down to the floor before being dragged away. Thrilling, dramatic and yet over so quick, it was enough for Dalvern to take a liking to this foreign woman in this foreign land. Dalvern, like many men of his age, had his own desires, but his was more then a mere fight to a challenge, Seeing the beauty and power of Chun li, he knew she was good enough to be true, finally he had seen her in action and it was good enough for him to see her as his latest challenge.

To Dominate her.


End file.
